Crashing the Party
by mina.jx
Summary: In which Clary runs into her ex's new girlfriend at a gala, quite literally.


**Hey guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this, but feel free to leave feedback!**

Putting in her earrings and giving her hair one last fluff, Clary decided she looked good. She had no idea how Isabelle had managed to talk her into going to this gala, especially seeing how her ex was going to be there. She didn't really feel like showing up looking pathetic without a date.

However, that problem quickly fixed itself when Jace volunteered to escort Clary to the gala. Being completely honest, she knew deep down that she and Jace always had an over friendly relationship. She couldn't count how many times they'd be found in compromising positions, or how many times they've made it onto the front page of the tabloids.

Crossing the room to get her clutch, Clary couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. Her floor length dress was gold, a daring slit coming to the top of her left leg. Though most of her hair covered it, her back was exposed. Her dress was only kept together by a few, extremely thin strings. Finished off with black heels, she was ready to blow the lid off this boring gala.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and saw that the door to her room was opened. Jace stood in the doorway looking as handsome as ever, adoring an all-black suit with gold accessories. "Well don't we look like a picture-perfect couple," he commented, strolling in the room and coming to a stop behind Clary. "You look beautiful."

Clary tilted her head up and smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself." He scoffed and rolled his eyes which only made her smile grow wider. They stood looking in the mirror for a moment, before Jace beckoned her outside to the awaiting car that would take them to the venue.

All eyes were on Jace and Clary as the stepped out of the vehicle and onto the red carpet. Paparazzi swarmed to the beginning of the carpet and began taking pictures in a frenzy. The walk down the caret was almost painfully slow, in Clary's opinion. Hundreds of questions were shouted at them, most along the lines of if they were dating and how long they'd been together. Right before they reached the entrance to the venue, Clary and Jace were pulled for a quick interview with Bravo! Networks one and only, Andy Cohen.

Andy touched on Clary's new and upcoming film, in which she is brainwashed by an opposing organization and turned into their greatest weapon. She is forced to fight against those she cares deepest about and kill without a second glance. The only way to snap her out of her reverie is her one and only love. The only problem? The can never get to each other on the battlefield. Jace talks about what he has lined up for the next year and the two head inside, with Clary promising to appear on Andy's late-night talk show, _Watch What Happens Live._

Clary lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she took a glass of champagne. A few seconds later she was muttering about how she needed something stronger and Jace let out a chuckle. In the center of the ballroom, many couples dancing a waltz to the music selection. Suddenly, she was grateful that Isabelle forced them to take ballroom classes when they were younger.

Jace followed Clary's line of sight and sat his drink down, taking her hand. "Let's make a scene," he said, pulling her to the dance floor with a cheeky smile on his face.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not, their dancing drew the attention of many. They made it look beautiful, but also effortless. To the disappointment of many in the room the music came to a gradual slow, as did the couples dancing. A round of applause broke out and Clary blushed.

She tugged Jace off to the side of the dance floor and looked around the room. Clary hadn't seen Sebastian, but she wasn't stupid. That didn't mean he wasn't lurking in the shadows somewhere. "I need a drink before I run into him."

Jace's face was one of concern. "Two drinks in under ten minutes, Clare?" He shook his head comically. "I don't think that's the best idea. Will I have to cut you off later?" He asked while walking her to the bar. Clary rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Shut up," was all she replied.

The crowd of people got larger the closer they got to the bar. It was to be expected, many people wanted drinks other than champagne, and it was inevitable to not run into someone and spark up a conversation. With the bar just in sight, Clary followed a little closer to Jace. She was distracted but saw the man to her right take a step back, to which she stepped to her left to avoid being run into.

Unfortunately, she ended up running into someone else.

She immediately let go of Jace's hand and started stringing out apologies. "Oh my gosh I am so sorr-" The words died on her tongue when she realized who she ran into. The guilt that had previously washed over her disappeared within seconds. Instead she fixed her face into a fake smile, arms across her chest with Jace's arm resting around her waist.

"Kaelie! So nice to see you again." Clary tried her best to beam with happiness, but it was almost obvious she was only doing it for pleasantries. Looking over the blonde in front of her, she was clearly angry.

Kaelie grabbed Clary's wrist and pulled her closer. "You did that on purpose!" She screamed, gaining the attention of everyone around her.

If looks could kill, Clary would be dead. But looks couldn't kill, and Clary stood her ground. Glaring into the blonde's eyes, she spoke in a firm voice. "I'm giving you one chance to do this, Kaelie. Let go of my arm, or else you won't like what happens."

Kaelie's grip loosened and Clary took it as her cue to turn and leave. Kaelie, however, quickly pulled the redhead back. She let out a sound that Clary could only classify as a growl and spoke. "You're only jealous that I have what you could never keep."

It was at this point Sebastian stepped in and tried to calm Kaelie down. From what Clary could tell he was thoroughly enjoying the exchange, and it made her blood boil. She ripped her arm out of Kaelie's grasp and turned to face the two of them, nostrils flared and eyes on fire.

"Let's get one thing straight," she started. "I am not jealous of you. I couldn't give a flying fuck that you're with Sebastian. He's a piece of shit and as far as I'm concerned, you two are a perfect match. Now onto better matters, do not ever lay your hands on me again. I may look small, but I am well equipped to beat your ass into the next galaxy. However, I'm at a gala, and no matter how much I want to flip you onto your ass, I'm going to be on my best behavior and walk away. Have a nice night."

As Clary flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued her way to her previous destination with Jace, she called over her shoulder, "by the way, make sure the next diamonds Sebastian gives you aren't fake."

The last thing she saw was security escorting Kaelie out and everyone giving her a round of applause.


End file.
